


The way Loves Supposed to be

by shipping_galore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: this is the Sequel to beautifully broken  Sansa and Tyrion after 7 years Finally consumate their marriage
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	The way Loves Supposed to be

Started it on the 1/2/21

 **Title** : the way love suppose to be 

**Author** : Shipping_galore 

**Pairings** : Sarion 

**Gene** : Romance

 **Warnings** : love making 

**Rating** : explicit

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own GOT

 **Intro** : the nightmare is over Sansa is ready to Finally welcome her husband and Tyrion is Ready to show his beloved wife what love making really is

* * *

Later that night the Celebration of not only the defeat of the Bolton army and the death of Ramsey, as well the return of Lady Sansa Lannister formally known as Stark was in full swing. Sansa dances the night away with her brother in law her nephew and many of the men that was present her husband watched on with a smile as did Scar who sat with his ‘father’.

“She really is beautiful isn't she boy” Tyrion said while watching his wife dance Scar purred in agreement, Tyrion laughs and ruffled Scars mane 

After the final dance Sansa wondered over to her husband and leans down to kiss him they both smiled into the kiss, after they pulled away she leans over and kisses Scar’s muzzle. “How’s my boys tonight enjoying the celebration?” asked Sansa, “I am, you looked lovely out there” said Tyrion, as he placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb back and fourth.

Sansa had worn a beautiful ice blue gown with thin straps, however the strap close to Tyrion slipped from her shoulder, Sansa shivered when Tyrion slips his hand up her upper arm and pushed the strap back no her shoulder. Sansa closed her eyes at the feel of her husband’s touch it felt more intermit then any other touch they had shared in the last 7 years. 

Sansa leans in to whisper in his ear while rubbing circles on his chest “do you think anyone will miss us if we slip away because right now the only one I wanna DANCE with is you” he looked out at the crowed no one was paying attention.

“No I don’t think so” he gasps.

The couple stood up Sansa turned back to Scar, “stay boy” Tommen offered to house Scar in his room for the night. The couple walked out of the great hall and Sansa led her husband to her child hood bedchamber. The Servants had been busy after the battle with setting up rooms for their guests and airing out Sansa’s old room. 

* * *

  
Entering her old room, Sansa glances around as Tyrion enters and closes the door, Sansa was startled as Tyrion slipped his hand into her own yet she smiled down at her husband he walked her over to the bed and sat her down so that she was facing the tall looking glass. He than climbs up on the bed and stands behind her, "keep looking at the glass Sansa.” He whispers leaving small kisses on the side of her neck as he stars to unlace her gown, Sansa breaths in and out but never takes her eyes off Tyrion in the mirror. Once her gown was unlaced he slips his hands into her gown.

Sansa gasps and grips the fur's on the bed and leans her head back as Tyrion's hands begin to cup and message her breasts, Sansa feels a throbbing between her legs and clamps them tight but the throbbing is still there.

Her hands are shaking, “Tyrion” Sansa breaths, “yes Sansa it me look” he says in a soft reassuring way she lifts her head and sees him in the mirror kissing her neck. She reaches up with the hand closes to him, and garbs his hair. 

Tyrion moans.

Sansa turns her head and kisses him breathing heavily as Tyrion’s hands continue the exploration of Sansa chest, “I need you” she whispers, he slips his hands out from her gown and they pull back Tyrion moves back as Sansa climbs on to the bed, and moved to the middle of the bed facing away from the headboard. She sits back on her heels her knees parted as far as they can go, Sansa then reaches forward and starts to remove Tyrion's clothing until he is half naked then begins running her hands on his chest and kissing his neck.

Tyrion moans and grips the sides of her shoulders, “oh Sansa” Tyrion breaths before burring his face into her neck Tyrion then slides his hands down her arm taking the straps of the gown with him unconsciously Sansa removes her arms from the straps and wraps her arms around his neck and begin kissing him passionately.

The top of her gown now lay in a pool at her waist Tyrion moved between his wife's legs as they continued kissing Sansa could feel his hands now moving up her thighs pushing the bottom of the gown up towards her waist.

Sansa shiver when she felt his fingers on the insides of her thighs they broke from the kiss both breathing heavily , “are you ok sweetheart” looking into her Tully blue eyes which were blown wide with desire, “Tyrion” she whines.

“What do you need honey” he asked as his left hand cupped the back of her neck , Sansa did not answer only pushed her hips forward Tyrion's own green eyes widened, as his fingers graze her cloth coved pussy, “Sansa your soaked darling” 

Sansa breathing picks up as Tyrion moves his hand up yet when he FINALLY cups her pussy though her small clothes Sansa moans and starts rubbing herself on his hand and groans I’ve…been waiting …7..years..for..this” she grips his shoulder suddenly and clamps her thighs trapping his hand. “god Sansa your so hot he says feeling the heat coming from her though her small clothes.

Sansa grans as her hips move rubbing herself on his hand.

"shh Sansa darling” he whispered running his nose up her neck.

“May I wife?” Tyrion asked her.

All Sansa could do was groan, in the short time Tyron had his hand on her Sansa grew desperate her body was on fire and she felt tight and could feel her self throbing. Sansa fell back on the bed her head landing on the pillow her eyes closed as she felt both of Tyrion’s hands now on her hips and gripping the edges of her small clothes.

Sansa lifts her hips as Tyrion removes her small clothes afterwards he looks down at her, her gown now around her waits her red hair fanning out on the pillow like fire and light perspirations on her chest, “you are so stunning Sansa” Tyrion tells her. Sansa blushed yet smiled “I promise tonight will be special” Tyrion tells her before sliding his hands up her legs making them bend he then leans in and gives her a slow lick.

Sansa’s eyes widen and she tilts her head back, and lets out a low moan Tyron smiles at hearing his wife moan in pleasure _that’s it Sansa feel my love know its me you’ll only ever know love at my hands_ Tyrion thinks yet he continues pleasuring his wife until he feels her hand on his head gripping his hair. He also feels her move her hips and he picks up speed the room is filled with Sansa’s moans and groans.

Oh…. Tyron ….what…is happening” the woman had never felt this before something was happening something GOOD her body shook “Tyrion!” Sansa cried as everything went white and she felt tears roll out of her eyes.

Once she came back to herself she felt her tears being wiped away, before her husband could ask she looked at him and smiled before saying “thease are happy tears.” 

She glanced down at Tyrion and noticed he was still half dressed “may I” she asked, “by all means Sansa” said Tyrion who stood up Sansa moved to kneel in front of her husband but reached back to grab the clear liquored in the vile then reached forward with shacking hands to free her husband of his pants. Once that was done Sansa explored her husband’s body with her hand and her mouth she pulled back and put some of the liquored on her hand and slowly wrap her hand around his cock and began moving her hand up and down.

Sansa smiled as she heard Tyrion’s breath hitch she leans in and kissed his chest before capturing a nipple in her mouth and sucking Tyrion groans and runs his hand though her hair clutching at strains as her hand picks up speed until he was hot hard and heavy in her hands afterwards she stopped and looked at her husband his chest was heaving.

Sansa smiled.

Seeing this Tyrion gently pulls her to him so she was now kneeling in his lap her gown now flowed to cover her lower half, Tyrion opened the same vile and dipped two fingers in before slipping them under Sansa’s gown. Sansa held Tyrion’s shoulders as all she could do was FEEL his finger move up to her entrance he then brought her closer and latched his mouth to her left breast.

Sansa eyes widened and she moans letting her head fall back Sana cries out as she feels him use his tongue on her breast she could also feel his finger circle her entrance before slipping the tip of his finger in, Sansa froze.

“Sansa look at me” Tyrion says softly as he kissed between her breast Sansa lifts her head and looks at her husband, “its just me I want you to keep your eyes on me ok?” he asked Sansa wet her lips and nodded she leans down and kissed him and as she does this Tyrion begins slowly pushing his finger into her.

Sansa gives muffled whimpers Tyrion groans at how tight and hot she is around his finger after pushing in to the 2nd knuckle he stops and allows her to adjust, needing air they pull away and Sansa stars at her husband. She slowly lifts her self up and and then lowers herself back down all the while her eyes widen she did this a few times until she felt comfortable, Sansa tilts her hips forward when she feels his middle finger brush her wet curls' of her outer lips. 

She nods to her husband who add another finger Sansa froze and bit her lip she felt full. Like before Tyrion moved both pairs in to the 2nd knuckle and Sansa began lifting her hips up before slowly bring them down she did this for a while until she was comfortable then nodded to Tyrion to continue, Sansa never took her eyes off her husband as he fingered her.

Sansa eyes widened her mouth opened and she let out a loud moan her hip started moving in sync with her husbands fingers Sansa felt the pleasurer coursing though her and curled around her husband as his finger picked up speed.

“Oh Gods Tyrion” Sansa breathed looking down at him seeing him watch her she gripped his shoulders with both hands and began moving with him him making Tyrion groan as she squeezed around his fingers she cupped his head and bough it to her breast where Tyrion latch on and began to suck.

“Oh oh oh!” Sansa cries as she bends over her husband her hips rock in time with Tyrion fingers Tyrion pulls back and looks up at her “that’s it Sansa feel ME” Tyrion breaths out, _oh gods she feels tight she’s going to make me cum before I can even make love to her._

After preparing her he slips his fingers from her and Sansa sighs laying weak in his arms he adjust her in his lap then grabs the gown and silds it up her body and over her head before throwing it to the floor he then positions himself at her entrance. Sansa and Tyrion’s eyes lock as Sansa slowly lowers herself onto her husbands cock her eyes widen and she grips his shoulders even more until he is fully inside her.

“Breath honey” he tells her and she does slowly and in doing so she starts to relax and Tyrion starts to move slowly, he watches Sansa chest move up and down as she bounces in his lap his eyes close at hearing her moans and groans, he hissed and latched on to her breast as he feel her nails slide down his back leaving scratch marks.

The room is filled with their pleasured screams and groans, Sansa lays back in his arms as Tyrion continues to gently thrust into her making her claw at the sheets her head tossing from side to side Tyrion lowers her onto the bed and hitch's her legs high on his back his hands rest by her waist as he picks up speed.

“Ahhh ohh Tyrion god please what are you doing to me” Sansa cries out as the pleasure in her builds.

“Why loving you of course my love” he says breathlessly 

“Ah oh Tyrion tyrion tyrion” Sansa chants 

“Sansa god Sansa” Tyrion moans as he feels his ball pull up they both groan as they climix and Tyrion shoots his seed into Sansa who in return clamps around his cock.

Tyrion falls to the side after, they calm down they move under the furs and Tyrion spoons his wife from behind She feels him kiss her behind her ear and whispers “goodnight my love” into her ear, Sansa smiles and snuggles into her husband’s arms 

RCS

The end 

* * *

Finished it on the 1/2/21 

  



End file.
